Dream: One Night, But Not One Problem
by TheExiledWriter
Summary: Felix sets up a party in order to show his friends he still has what it takes to have a good time  Just a short dream, exaggerated events from my life with my crazy friends, nothing to do with OTH


Laura walked into the spare room that Erick was in, closing the door behind her due to people ease dropping on occasion. Just in case some drunk decided to stumble into the room, she locked the door and sat herself next to him, setting her purse on the floor. "What's wrong with you? School's finally out, we're partying as much as we can at Felix's and everyone is here." Erick looked at Laura before laying himself down, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know, I guess I'm afraid summer is going to change us. Or maybe I'm going to change and everything will be different next year."

His hands rested on his chest, eyes closed followed by a slight sigh. "I also haven't done what I said I was going to do this school year." Her eyes shifted to him before she fiddled with her hands, smiling to herself. "Me either, but what didn't you do?" He flexed his jaw before slowly opening his eyes, looking at her. "I didn't tell a person how I truly felt about them, but it's too late. They have someone else and I'm not going to ruin what they have going. It'd be a dick move." If she didn't know any better, Laura felt Erick was talking about her and Holter.

"So I'm guessing this person has a boyfriend and you don't want to complicate things for them?" He nodded, closing his eyes again. "I just don't see why the guy always has to admit their feelings first, why can't it ever be the girl?" She smiled to herself, standing up and then settling herself on top of him. "Whoa, Laur, what are you doing?"

Laura moved a strand of hair from her face before leaning down, attempting to kiss Erick who turned the other way. "You don't have to complicate things anymore, Erick. It's okay, he'll get over it." He scooted away, shaking his head slowly. "Did…did you think I was talking about you and Holt? Wow…uh, it's not. Laur, I like you and everything but after what you did with Freddie…no, I won't be another one of your secrets. I've been on the other end of the cheating deal, it sucks. Ever since Vanessa broke my heart I made sure to never mess with guy's girls." She searched his eyes for a moment. "I-I thought you wanted me." He flexed his jaw, closed his eyes as he shook his head "no." Laura got up, grabbing her phone and sighing. "Don't tell Holter, okay?"

Once she said her part, she went out the door and headed to the kitchen for a drink. Jane watched as he sister went the other way, debating on whether to run after her or not, but her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend Felix. "Hey babe, I missed you." He leaned in, kissing her gently before he looked around. "Well, good to know there are some sober people here and not everyone is getting completely wasted." Jane shrugged, grabbing a cup that was filled with Smirnoff and taking a sip.

"Maybe you and the guys need more time to make this party more fun." Felix tilted his head before scoffing to himself, turning his back to her and placing his hands on the counter. "I don't get you, you know that? First, you say we hardly spend time with each other and complain to your friends and family about it. Then, when we're spending time with each other, you rather be with your friends and tell me to go with mine. What the hell Jane?" She finished her drink before tossing it into the trashcan. "I don't know, Felix. Okay? I don't know what to tell you anymore."

He pushed the empty cups off the counter, turning to her with frustration in his eyes. "You don't know? What don't you know, J?" Jane shook her head before nodding to herself, catching her breath. "Okay, you want to know what I _do_ know? You're so goddamn insecure, you've got issues with yourself you don't even want to tell me and your anger has been a bitch to all of us these days!" Felix laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so now it's _my_ fault?" She shook her head before walking closer to him, looking in his eyes. "No, it's mine for letting what you call a "relationship" go on like this." He looked a bit confused before turning his back on her, walking away.

Jane let out a sigh, stepping back and leaning her head against the door hedge. Freddie exhaled, shaking his head as he sat next to Holter. "Wow, you think they'll be okay?" He asked, handing Holt the drink. "I don't know man; she's been wanting to end it for awhile now." _Damn, I guess there really is hell in paradise._ Freddie thought before taking a drink. "So Freds, have you seen Laura? Tonight I actually wanted to ask her something. It's kind of personal but what the hell, you're practically family to us." He grinned before checking to see if anyone she knew was around.

"Don't tell anyone else, but…" Holter pulled out a ring, which Freddie raised a brow out. "You were going to ask if that's hers?" He hit him gently, lowering the ring so no one could see it. "No! Stupid ass. I bought this ring to propose to her with." Almost choking on his beer, Freddie took a breath and looked at Holter. "Dude, are you serious?" Holt nodded, smiling in admiration of the ring he worked so hard to buy. The party had died down a bit, Holter left after he had revealed the ring to Freddie but Freds was still in the living room of Felix's house, drinking a few more bottles. Deep down, he knew the proposal was a bad idea and would not result well.

Jane walked upstairs and knocked on one of the spare bedroom's doors. _"…Yeah?"_ The voice sounded familiar but very faint. "Um, can I come in?" She asked, slipping her phone away. _"Uh, yeah, it's open."_ Grasping the doorknob, she opened the door and walked into the surprisingly clean room. It was most likely the only clean room in the whole house at the moment. Erick stood up, stretching and rubbing his eyes before laughing some. "Some party animal I am, huh? Taking naps while everyone is getting wrecked." Jane rubbed her arm gently, nodding as she tried to close the door with her back but it didn't close all the way. "Yeah, that door doesn't really- you got to kind of give it force."

She walked over to the bed, shrugging. "Doesn't matter, who's going to want to listen to this conversation?" He sat next to her, tilting his head as he tried to get a good look at her. "I would, especially since I've been asleep for…a long time." A small laugh escaped her lips but she was still distracted by something he couldn't figure out. "Jane, what's wrong?" Her eyes got glossy but she did her best to make sure the tears didn't fall. "Felix, he and I fought and I feel like it's my fault. He did nothing-"

Placing a finger on her lips, Erick shook his head. "No, don't even blame yourself for the fight. It was bound to happen sometime, especially with all the bull he's pulled this week. He put you to a trust test by using Holter to get information on where you were. What kind of guy does that shit? Oh wait, I know, Felix." Jane laughed some, appreciating Erick for being there when everyone else was busy with whatever the hell they were doing at that moment. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me…" She pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

He smiled to himself, rubbing her back gently as he exhaled slowly. "I'm always here for you, no matter what." Opening her eyes slowly, she pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. For a moment she saw who he truly was; a sweet guy who cared for her. She had never noticed that his eyes looked as though they were small pools of liquid bronze, or that his smile was a bit crooked. Erick was the one who broke the awkward silence with a laugh, rubbing his neck some as he took a breath.

"Ah, school ends and yet the drama continues." For once, she agreed that there was major drama going on and she had no control over it, at least not now. "So, you need a ride home? Or does Felix have plans to make this night up to you?" She stood up, flashing a real smile at him. "Nope, I guess I'm all yours tonight Er. Next stop, the Royal residence, home of a lot of people I can't name right now." Erick laughed once more, standing up as well before he looked for his keys on the bed. "Stupid dog tag chain, useless piece of- found it!" He was about to ask if she needed help getting down the stairs but his words were cut short due to slipping on something he couldn't see.

Luckily, he caught his balance and held himself up against the wall along with Jane. Neither of the two said anything and that's when she leaned in toward Erick's smooth looking lips, which he didn't mind by the way he was leaning in as well. Once their lips met something inside of her begged for more and that's when she wrapped her arms around him.

They shared a few more passionate kisses before she ran her hands down his chest, kissing him once more. "Jane, I-" But she refused to let anything he'd say ruin what was about to happen, otherwise she'd back down and regret it. Laura stumbled up the stairs of Felix's house, she wasn't as drunk as she was earlier but she was still pretty damaged. He phone vibrated in her hand, it was a text from Holter that read _"Meet me at the old diner, our spot."_ A groan had let her chapped lips as she let her head drop to her chest, sighing. "Purse, then Holt, then sleep…"

She exited his text and went to her contacts to text Jane about getting a ride to the diner. A couple of seconds after sending it she had heard vibrating noise come from ahead of her. Taking a few more steps down the hall, she saw Jane's phone on the floor and picked it up. Laura's eyes then shifted from the phone she picked up to inside the room where she left Erick. Noises that sounded like what she hoped were just kisses came from the room but her vision was a bit blurry. That was until she saw Jane's face, her lips locked with Erick's. Raising one of the phones up, she clicked a photo and then walked down the stairs.

Freddie stood up with a beer in his hands, stumbling over various of items scattered around the room. "So, you and lover boy tie the knot?" Laura looked at him strangely before shaking her head, turning away from him. "Hey, hey…don't go…" She sighed, turning to him as she pushed him away from her slightly. "Freds, you're drunk. Go sleep it off or something." He tossed the bottle to the side and flexed his jaw. "I may be…drunk, but I do know what I want…I think? Okay, Laur…you can't marry Holter. Okay?" Laura looked at him as though he were some creep before tilting her head. "What?" Freddie scoffed as he fell to his knees.

"Just…goodnight." Laura knelt beside him, shaking him gently to try and get him to wake up. Meanwhile, Felix was walking down the street with a bottle of vodka in his hands as he sang out of tune. "So happy together…I can't see me loving...nobody but you…" Bright lights blurred his vision as he groaned a bit, tossing the bottle at where it was coming from. "HEY! This ain't a fucking carnival!" The car parked in front of him and a police officer stepped out, shaking his head.

Felix smiled like an idiot before laughing hysterical, sitting on the curb. "We've got a minor intoxicated with alcohol, disposed possession of the bottle." After the officer was done reporting, he turned Felix around and handcuffed him. Then he put him in the back of the car, driving off to the station.


End file.
